


The River Flows On

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	The River Flows On

Koumyou would tell Koryuu later that he'd heard his voice calling to him, and that is how the older monk had happened upon him as an infant, abandoned like Moses, in the bulrushes.

And it was the truth, or at least part of it. What Koumyou would omit from the recollection was that he'd been desperately seeking a distraction from the utter boredom of a monk's life. Instead he imbued the tale with a mythical quality, explaining to his violet-eyed charge that he'd heard him calling to him for days and only assumed the burden of parenting an infant in order to still the annoying voice.

But that morning years ago when Koumyou had emerged from the river cradling the living, breathing, _angry_ baby, he'd felt a lightness in his being that he hadn't felt since he was a boy; long before he'd claimed the robes of his order.

The head abbot had gazed impassively at his perplexing monk, and had finally agreed to Koumyou's request, if only because he thought caring for another soul would tether Koumyou to some semblance of reality. Isn't that what parenthood was supposed to do?

Raising Koryuu though, rather than tether Koumyou to the ground, only seemed to lift him further into the ether. He continued to drift until his universe had shrunk to enclose just two, impenetrable, impervious to outside influence.


End file.
